So Stupid
by FanfictMONSTER
Summary: "Mara, I was there, I was always there..." How could she have been so stupid? JARA!
1. Always there

**My friend (yes, the cheese one) gave me this idear also! I LOVE HER! IF YOU'RE READING THIS, PAN! I WUV YOU AND MISH YOUUU! XD Without further ado… JARA! (Because who can get enough of THAT?) This is NOT MICKRA, I SWEAR! Keep on readin', folks… **

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Yes I do.**

**No. I'm kidding. **

Dearest Mick,

I miss you so much! I can't tell you what it's like without you. Unbearable, to say the least. Everyone is so oblivious to how I feel, and I feel as if you're the only one I can relate my feelings to. Every day here is so miserable without you! No one cares about me, and nobody is ever there when I need a shoulder to cry on. No one is here to comfort me, and I'm so lonely! Please hurry back, because every day without you is torture!

Heaps of love,

Mara 3

Jerome's hands shook furiously as he read the letter. He angrily placed it down, then picked up the next, which was in a messy scrawl compared to Mara's neat cursive. The grammar was terrible compared to hers, too.

Hey Babes!

I miss you to! This try out is really tough, but fun at the same time. I can't wait to see you're shining face again! How is everyone? I'm sorry to hear that you can't find anyone to help you deal with this hard time. I hope you aren't really dieing without me, because I'll be back soon! (Hopefully.) nothing can ever part our love, babes! I love you!

Love,

Mick

Jerome felt an emotion bubbling to the top that he rarely felt, and hadn't in years. Tears pricked behind his eyes, and his chest was rising and falling heavily.

_Nobody is ever there when I need a shoulder to cry on. _

It echoed in his head, over and over like some sick record. What was he to Mara? Invisible? Non- existant? He blinked furiously as the pestering tears threatened to pour over. Jerome could feel his throat tightening, and he swallowed once to help him gain control. When Mick came back, he would….

Who was he kidding? He never did anything. He watched on as Mara and Mick played Romeo and Juliet, oblivious to everything he tried to do, so caught up in their undying love.

Jerome stood limply in the middle of the room, clutching the letter. It was only one out of many, but they were all the same. Mick would write to her in grammar equivalent to a three- year old's, and Mara would write back about how no one was ever there when she needed them. It was cruel and unrealistic. Her letters were all so thoughtless and critical of everyone else and their apparent hate for her. Everyone was just so mean to her, weren't they?

Suddenly the door was thrown open, and a laughing Mara walked into the room, holding a cell phone to her ear and grinning wider than Jerome had ever seen. He turned to glare at her through blurry tears.

The smile faded from her face in seconds, and she said hesitantly, "I'll… call you back, Mick…" She shut her phone and looked curiously at Jerome.

"Jer-"

"Don't…" Jerome interrupted dismissively.

"Wh-?" Mara's eyes drifted down to see the letter in Jerome's hand; she stared for a moment, and then something went off inside her brain.

"Hey! That's mine, Jerome!" she said, crossing to face him.

"Then take it," he spat venomously, shoving the letter into her hands roughly.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a broken voice, after the gasp of surprise she had emitted after he pushed her.

"What's wrong?" he asked furiously, advancing toward her as she backed away. "What's _wrong_, Mara? Where do I start?"

She opened her mouth, astounded, and looked down at the letter, trying to find something wrong, then looked up, apparently empty- handed.

"I… I don't understand…"

Jeromed laughed coldly, suddenly feeling the urge to hurt her as she had him.

He picked up the letter she had written to Mick, and looked back at her accusingly.

"How could you write this? What was going through your mind?"

Tears brimmed her eyes.

"Please, Jerome…. I… I don't understand…"

He tore the paper from her grasp harshly and quoted, "'Nobody is ever there when I need a shoulder to cry on.'", then looked up at her, hurt.

"Jerome," Mara cried, seriously not understanding.

For some reason, her lack of comprehension pushed him over the edge.

"Mara, I was there. I was always there. I tried to make it so obvious, but you didn't understand, you never understood like I thought you did. I know, yes, it's hard for me to express my feelings, but you couldn't even tell? You don't even have a clue?" Jerome paused, exasperated and frustrated, to look into Mara's shining chocolate eyes. His stomach flipped, and he practically screamed.

"I _like_ you Mara. I like you, I like you! There. Maybe now it's dawning on you. I've liked you since the beginning of time, and I can't stand to see you with that meathead for one more second. Mara, you deserve someone who can… match your intelligence and wit, and someone who you can joke around with, laugh with. How could you not see?"

Mara stood, dumbfounded, clutching the letter with white knuckles, staring at Jerome.

He opened his mouth and shrugged slightly, but nothing came out. For the first time, she saw real emotion in his face; pain and longing.

"When you came with me…" He sounded pained as he spoke. "To see my dad… I thought then…. That maybe we could be... I don't know, _something_….. but no, you continue to whine and complain about… how nobody cares about you when… when I've been here the whole bloody time!"

Mara realized as a tear dripped down her face that Jerome had probably never said anything so deep and emotional in his life, and she could see the struggle written across his features. She also struggled internally. There was a hint of offence within her at his words. He had insulted her and Mick both, but still… what he had said after that…. There was a sudden rush of affection for him in her chest, and she suddenly walked towards him, still crying at his words. However, he resisted, backing up to the bed, where he sat and placed his head in his hands wearily.

Mara looked worriedly around the room, and her eyes came to rest at the open drawer full of loving exchanges between her and Mick. She loved Mick, but at the same time…. She looked at the pathetic reduction of Jerome Clarke before her, and placed Mick's letter down into the drawer gently. She could have walked out, but she couldn't leave him like this.

Mara walked quietly and slowly, but surely all the same, over the carpeted floor to the side of the bed where Jerome sat, head in hands, silent.

"Leave," he said in a muffled voice.

Mara ignored him and the fact that this was _her_ room, and sat down on the bed beside him.

"I don't want your pity, Mara," Jerome spat, slightly lifting his head towards her before dropping it back down again.

Mara said nothing in return, but reached around Jerome's lanky form to hold him tightly in a hug.

At first he resisted, muttering for her to get off and knock it off, but there must have been a change of heart involved, because he suddenly clutched her to him quickly, and kissed her hair gently before releasing her a second later.

"I'm… so sorry, Jerome." Mara's voice sounded unnatural and unused, although the silence had only lasted for a minute. She let go, and he moved away from her again, silent.

She got up hastily and walked out, mind preoccupied with her sudden mixed feelings and thoughts, wondering how she could have been so stupid.


	2. Ride to school

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews! They make me so happy, and a lot of them are REALLY nice! Writing these are the only way I live through my H.O.A.- less weekend! I wuv you all! **

**Sorry for not updating yesterday; I just didn't feel motivated, and didn't want to write if I didn't feel like it and have it be a suckish chapter! Haha! :D Without further ado…**

**JARA! (P.s.- Check other chapter for disclaimer! :o)**

Mara's fingers drummed tediously on the table as she bit her lip nervously, a habit she was becoming more and more aware of. She currently sat alone in the dining room as the sun crept higher in the sky. All her books were packed for the day as usual, and she was all ready to go except for breakfast. School started in an hour, but she liked to be around thirty to forty- five minutes early, just in case. It reassured her.

She thought as she tapped, about everything that had happened last night. Jerome had always been there in the background, she had come to realize last night in bed. He was her companion through everything, her best friend, and the one she went to when she wanted to laugh and smile. Now that she thought about it, she was so stupid. How could she not realize he liked her, when he had made it obvious every waking moment?

Mara exhaled, thinking about Mick, yet unable to push Jerome out of her mind. He had seemed so harsh and angry yesterday that she was afraid of how he would act today. Would he be the same prankster, would he be the soft, sensitive schoolboy, or the crying, angry mess she had seen for the first time last night?

The door swung open, and Mara gave an anxious start, but it was only Patricia.

"Hey, Mara," she said with a smile. Mara gave a little nod in response, eyes focused behind Patricia at the base of the stairs.

"You okay?" Patricia questioned, also looking behind her to see what Mara was watching for before stepping closer.

"What? Oh… um… yeah…." Mara switched her gaze momentarily to her friend, a hint of annoyance within her. She just wanted to watch for Jerome.

Over the next five to ten minutes, various students filed into the dining room, adding to the noise level and conversation taking place that Mara was not a part of, until everyone sat in their seats except for one. Apparently, she was not the only one to notice, because Joy suddenly said, "Where's Jerome?"

Everyone turned to look at Alfie, who backed away in his seat from the sudden attention humorously.

"Well?" Mara asked nervously. It was the first time she had spoken in a while.

"Chillax, guys; he'll be down in a minute!" Alfie reassured with a smile.

Mara felt a pang of both anxiety and relief as the conversation picked up once more, this time starting with Eddie saying, "Alfie, no one says 'chillax' anymore."

Finally, after what seemed like hours of door staring, he appeared.

Jerome walked through the door, running a hand through his light, feathery hair. He placed his jacket and bag down, then walked over to sit in his seat, next to Mara. She turned around to face him, and waited to see any hints to his attitude towards her.

He simply smiled his signature sideways smile and said, "Pass the cereal?"

Mara sat, stuttering for a moment, and then said hesitantly, "Oh…. Of course…." She handed him the bowl and watched him pour the bran flakes for a moment before speaking in a hushed voice, "Jerome… I wanted to talk to you about last night…" He turned fully and looked at her with his crystal blue eyes and said in an equally quiet voice, "It's done. It's over, Mara, so just… don't." His voice wasn't harsh or angry, or even hurt, really, but for some reason the words still brought pricks of tears to her eyes. She looked away and nodded, before pushing her chair out noisily and walking over to retrieve her book bag from the ground. She had waited so patiently to genuinely apologize just to be shot down?

"Where are you going?" Mara heard Patricia's voice. It was as if Patricia was the only one who hadn't abandoned her completely for that strange mystery club. Fabian and Amber hadn't spoken to Mara in a very long time. A good example was now, when Nina was once again the center of the attention at the table, and the other two were furiously whispering to her, making weird hand gestures.

"School," Mara said quietly as everything began to blur. "I'm just…." Unable to finish her excuse, Mara just walked out, leaving the whispering gang, the chatting Patricia and Joy, and Eddie, Alfie and Jerome, who were all once again splattering each other with food.

As Mara walked down the path to the school, she let hot tears run down her face.

Jerome.

How could he have made such a big deal one night, then act as if nothing had happened the next? She knew he was a specialist in masking his feelings, and that at first she had wanted him to be nice and forgiving, but now she felt otherwise. She wanted him to yell at her and scream at her like the other night. At least then she'd be able to explain herself, instead of him shrugging it all off, but still thinking she was in the wrong like she knew he did. As much as Jerome made himself look as if he didn't care, when she looked into his bright eyes, she could see everything he was feeling, all in one big rush of emotion.

Mara backed against the brick wall beside her, and slid down to land at the bottom with a thump. She sniffed and pulled out a hand mirror, inspecting her puffy eyes and running mascara.

"Oh, no…" she spoke aloud to no one in a cracked voice. She let her head fall into her hands and sit there. It was all jumbled up, and starting to throb mercilessly. This was going to be a great day….

"Mara, Mara, Mara… you'll never get to school at that rate…" Mara didn't need to look up to figure out the owner of that voice, but she did anyway.

"Jerome…" she said flatly. "Leave me alone."

He raised an eyebrow cockily. "Okay." He swished right past her and continued down his way. He had only gone a few steps, when Mara called out, "Wait! You're supposed to argue with me!" There was a hint of a smile in her voice, mingled with strong annoyance. Jerome turned around smoothly, hands in pockets, and looked down at her from aloof.

She looked up at him sadly, makeup still running down her face. He smirked and walked over to her, watched her for a moment, then extended a hand towards her. Mara took it gratefully and he pulled her to her feet.

"What were you doing, pausing to enjoy the morning? Or taking a break from your long, hard, five minute walk to school?" Jerome smirked down at her as they walked. Mara punched him softly in the arm, most of the annoyance having faded already, the moment he had offered his hand. Jerome had that effect on people.

"Neither," she smiled. "I… wanted to be alone." She realized that what she said could be used as a joke/insult, and took this rare opportunity to look up at Jerome pointedly.

He immediately took on a defensive stance, raising his arms and stopping in place. "Oh, well pardon me! But I do believe that sitting is not the fastest mean of travel when wanting to end up at school."

Mara giggled, smiling up at her friend. They continued to walk.

"Okay, okay, fine." She suddenly remembered her makeup dilemma, and reached up to her eyes to wipe the black off. She became aware of Jerome staring at her, and turned to face him.

"What?"

"You missed a spot…" he said, sounding very truthful.

"Where?" Mara asked, eager to wipe away the mess.

Jerome gestured to Mara's whole face. "Um… there."

"Shut up," she said, laughing.

There were suddenly voices behind them, and they turned to see the rest of the students approaching, all chatting with each other.

"Want a quick ride?" Jerome questioned, turning towards her, face completely serious but voice filled with laughter.

"Um… sure?" Mara asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jerome then turned and crouched down.

"Hop on, then."

"What? No!" Mara laughed. "That's absurd, Jerome!"

"They're coming…" he said ominously, gesturing to their housemates, who were fast approaching.

"Let them! I am not letting you- AH!" Mara screamed as Jerome pulled her arms forward, causing her to fall over onto him. He quickly took this opportunity to turn back around and lift her before she could protest. She half screamed, half laughed as he piggy- backed her and began walking at a fast past, chuckling. Was this whole morning Jerome's indirect way of apologizing?

Suddenly her stomach did a flip and butterflies rose inside her, for the first time since she had last seen Mick. She had a feeling it had something to do with feeling Jerome's strong arms holding her as she wrapped her weak ones around him for support. Or her fragile body pressed up so close against him. She knew he already liked her, and must be feeling the same. But… no. She had a boyfriend. What was she doing?

Mara didn't know, but nevertheless, she laughed all the way to school.

**Oh no! Is Mickra breaking up? **

**MUAHAHA YES. I mean… what? **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Count me in

**Thank you all for the really sweet reviews! 3 I love you all!**

**ATTENTION! My roleplay site is up! Type in the URL: .com/ :D**

**I hope Jara actually happens soon… :O I have the part where he gives her flowers and she hugs him backs recorded on my phone so I can watch it forever…. :D Also, in today's episode when Mara hugged Jerome, I had a spasm and knocked over a cup of ice all over the rug…**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, guys! I'll try to be better!**

The whole class was a blur. For the first time in my life, I was bored in AP Earth Science. As much as I tried to interest myself in our current study of salinity levels in the Indian and Atlantic Oceans, I couldn't motivate myself to pay attention. My gaze would be determinedly focused on Mr. Sweet for a moment, then unknowingly drift over to the table across the room where Jerome sat. Watching him conspire with Alfie made me smile, although I felt I was miles away. Once or twice he would catch me and raise an eyebrow with a little smirk, and I would look down, feeling flushed in the face and sick- good sick- to my stomach. Why was this happening?

Finally, after an eternity, the bell rang, and I bent to collect my things, still in a tedious stupor. As conscious thought began to once again flow through my mind, I found one topic there, repeating over and over again.

_Please let Jerome have gone already. _

However, as soon as I straightened up, Jerome was there in front of me. I gave a little start.

"Don't do that," I smiled shyly, gently whacking his arm.

"What? It's not my fault you're not the most attentive of people. I've been standing here for a good minute."

Alfie laughed beside him, and at the sound Jerome turned to face him. He whispered something quietly to him, and Alfie's features lit up.

"Ohhh…. Right. Okay, see you in English!" He said loudly, then backed away well… "Alfie-like", raising his eyebrows suggestively at Jerome, glancing to me, then back to Jerome again with a wide grin.

"Alfie!" Jerome barked, and Alfie was gone. "Sorry about that, Jerome grimaced, handing me a textbook I had forgotten on the table. "He's such an idiot."

As I took the book, my hand brushed Jerome's, and a bolt of electricity zipped through me. I pushed the feeling down.

"Don't say that. He's your best friend." I scolded, stuffing the book into my backpack, then zipping it up and slinging it over my shoulder. I was careful to avoid Jerome's gaze the whole time.

He didn't answer, and my mind raced drastically to find a conversation starter to replace the one I had just so cleverly killed.

"So… how's your Dad?" I said eagerly and suddenly, thinking of a great topic. But as I looked up at Jerome, his face seemed to fall a little, and he stiffened slightly.

"He's… uh. Fine." He answered tautly. I sensed that I had pried into a touchy subject for him. _Stupid, Mara, so stupid!_

"I'm sorry…" I said as we walked through the hallways. "I know you probably don't want to talk about him…"

After all, he'd only met with his dad a couple of times, and was still slightly wary about him. And I didn't know what they talked about at their meetings, or what relationship they currently had. Maybe they hated each other. At the least, they probably weren't on the best terms yet, seeing as Jerome seemed uncomfortable.

However, after I spoke, he looked confused and startled at my apology.

"No, no, Mara! No need to apologize. It's just that…." He drifted off, obviously searching for words.

"What?" I persisted, curious.

"Nothing…" he concluded helpfully. Talk about anti- climactic. Well, at least he wasn't mad at me…

We walked in tense silence for a few more moments, when suddenly he stopped. I turned to face him, head tilted slightly to the side, wondering what he was up to.

"Mara… " My hopes fluttered high, and I felt no guilt about it. He was going to ask me something! Mick was immediately thrown from my mind.

"Do you want to help me prank Victor later? I could use your brains in this operation."

My heart flattened a little, but at the same time… he _was_ asking me to spend time with him…

Mick fought his way back into my mind then, and that's when the real mental battle began. Jerome had become a close friend in a matter of days. So what if I spent time with a male friend? My boyfriend was gone and I was lonely. But at the same time… I felt as though I was bound to Mick in such a way that bonding with anyone other boy was strictly prohibited. I suppose that should be good; it restricted me. But at the same time… I wasn't Mick's slave, and he shouldn't make me feel like I was his property…

Apparently, my inward struggle was shown on my face, because Jerome looked pained as he stared at me.

"You okay?" he asked warily, searching my face.

"Oh… uh, yeah." I replied, trying to make my expression look pleased and calm.

There was another brief silence, and then,

"So?" Jerome asked expectantly.

"Oh, of course! Sorry… um…. pranking… well… you see, it's not really my thing, Jerome."

He didn't look too hurt; he just shrugged and nodded slightly, acknowledging the fact. I had found a good way to avoid too much Jerome time. But at the same time… a "bad girl" part of me that had been released a little last year, back when I "changed" for a while, was curious. I'd never really done anything like that before…. so disrespectful and blatantly… well… rebellious. But these things intrigued me…

I thought about last school year, when I had overheard Mick telling Jerome and Alfie that I was predictable and boring. Did I always want to be that girl in the background? Good grades, perfect attendance… what was all that worth on the scale of life satisfaction?

"I'll see you around, then." Jerome gave a little smile and turned to walk away.

I watched him for a few steps, then called out suddenly, "Jerome!"

He turned to face me smoothly, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes, Mara?"

"….. Count me in."

**What will happen? Oh my goodness! **

**I apologize for the lateness; I'm back on top of things… hee hee. R E V I E W please! I love it when you do! :3**


	4. A Decision

**I'm sick… . However, that means more time to write fanfics! I'm posting a new Edricia next, and am currently writing the last chapter of **_**this**_** story! :D Thank you all for enjoying my stories! Reviewwwww! And thank you so much for the ones who already do! **

My hands shook as I held the invisible string, twisting it around nervously.

"Jerome… I don't know if I can…" I whispered quietly, heart pounding.

We were hid away around the corner of the bend in the hallway, I holding the string that would trigger my first ever prank, Jerome supervising, providing thoughtful comments every once and a while.

"Of course you can!" he reassured me. "It's easy. Just remember, when he-"

"I know what to do…" I interrupted, voice high with anxiety. "It's just… I'm not… it's so…."

I looked up at my devious friend, and found mock disappointment in his smiling eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Mara… I really thought you had it in you…"

I frowned and set my jaw, sticking my head around the corner once again to check for our victim.

"I do," I protested weakly, not sounding convincing in the least.

Jerome raised an eyebrow at me skeptically.

"I _do_!" I repeated with an annoyed laugh, giving his arm a playful punch. We both sat in silence, backs against the wall, waiting for Victor to make himself known. In the meantime, it was nice to just be there with my friend. However, something kept nagging at the back of my mind, something that had been there for two days. In the calm silence, I decided to finally attempt to bring up the topic again.

"Jerome…" He turned to look at me, arms slung over his bent knees, leaning back against the wall. He looked so… innocent? No… Jerome, innocent?

I hugged my knees to my chest and said, looking straight on, "We never really talked about the… letters…"

I heard him exhale beside me, but he didn't protest as I had expected him to.

"Yeah?" he finally replied, sounding slightly pained. "What about them?"

"I'm… I…" Typical of me. I had finally gotten him to talk to me about the fight, and now I couldn't find any words.

I glanced over at him apologetically, but his eyes were cast down, observing the floor. He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again, looking up and meeting my gaze.

"I'm… sorry… for freaking out on you, Jaffray. I guess I was just… jealous? I don't know…" Jerome didn't sound like himself all of a sudden. Once again, just like the night when he had confronted me, I could see right through his usual charade to the raw emotion underneath everything else. Suddenly, Jerome Clarke was a real person with feelings and a heart. There was no punch line to what he just said, and would never be. He wasn't joking for once, and it was… nice.

I automatically reached over to take his hand, but I'd barely brushed it when he pulled away gently.

"Mick wouldn't like that," he said simply, no contempt or hostility in his voice, just truth.

I nodded, head drooping slightly, heart low.

"Right."

"Well, anyway… I'm sorry." He concluded, giving me a sad smile.

"I forgive you." I responding, fighting the urge to reach out to him again.

"Jerome?" I added suddenly.

He looked up, bright eyes inquisitive.

"I'm glad we're talking. And sitting…. and I'm glad we're friends."

He smiled back after I spoke, causing me to smile as well.

"Me too." He said quietly, grinning at the ground before him, then almost… shyly?… back up to me. He had placed his hand back down on the ground, and this time, blushing, I reached out quickly and grabbed it before he could pull away. He gave a little tug of resistance, then let my hand grasp his comfortably. We sat in silence once again, my heart soaring in my chest. Then suddenly…

"Footsteps!" Jerome whispered, letting go of my hand as I pulled away excitedly.

My heart leapt into my throat as Victor slowly ascended the stairs, humming. My eyes travelled along the little, strong string I grasped all the way to the crack at the top of the door, into which it disappeared. Of course, I already knew what it was attached to at the other end; the handle of a rusty bucket full of "carrot mush", as Jerome called it, left over from Donkey Day.

"Get ready," Jerome breathed behind me. I tightened my grip.

"Are you sure it won't hurt him?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, yes!" Jerome confirmed distractedly.

We both watched as Victor unlocked his door with a jingle of keys, then opened the door and stepped inside.

"Now!" Jerome commanded quietly.

I yanked the string, and for an awful moment, nothing happened. But then, as the movement travelled along the wire, the bucket suddenly tumbled down from the ridge above the door and landed on Victor's head with a squishing noise. He yowled as Jerome and I broke into laughter. I did it! I actually _pranked _someone! _Me!_

"What in the devil…?" Victor roared, scrabbling at the bucket that muted his voice and the orange goo oozing down all over his body and the floor.

"C'mon!" Jerome hissed, still laughing, and pulled me from the floor.

We sprinted down the stairs, two at a time, then ran out the front door and across the yard, finally coming to a stop behind the brick wall. Jerome, of course, jumped it like the long- legged criminal he was, and I struggled up and over, nearly landing on him on the other side. We stood laughing and gasping for air, catching our breaths.

"Nice one, Jaffray. I never doubted you." He high- fived me, smirking.

I raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"Well, maybe a little in the beginning…"

"I knew it." I laughed, leaning into him affectionately.

Caught up in the success of the moment, I turned and wrapped my arms around Jerome's skinny form, and he hugged back. My laughter died down as I lay my head on his shoulder, feeling him holding me. I closed my eyes, and we remained quiet, enjoying each other's company and friendship.

"I love you," I said absent- mindedly and with a friendly intent. However, as soon as it had left my mouth, my stomach churned and I looked up nervously.

Jerome looked slightly stunned, but managed to smile slightly.

"I thought you might." He replied, a playful smirk on his lips.

Suddenly something struck me. I had to write to Mick. I had finally made a decision.

**What's gonna happen? :D Of course,**_** I**_** know, but I won't tell you! R E V I E W and you might find out… ;)**


	5. So Stupid

**FINAL CHAPTER! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNN! XD Sorry it took so long to update! Please see a special note at the end regarding the end of the story! I had to put it at the end so that I didn't ruin the end for you guys! So make sure to read it after! Whoa… do you even know how many times I just wrote "end"? O.o**

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews and responses! I wuv you all! # Oh, wow. Fail. **

**3 **

Dear Mick,

This is so hard for me to write. You and I have been so close for so long, and I feel as if you are my brother. But you see, that's just the problem. You're a brother to me, and I just don't think we were meant to be together. It's not because you moved, it's just that I'm not feeling a spark anymore. Please, I hope we can still be friends. I love you, but not like that. Please try to understand.

K.I.T. and write back soon!

- Mara

Mara placed the paper down gently on the table, tears welling in her eyes at the thought of Mick's feelings and facial expression as he read it. She let her head fall limply into her hands. Her heart felt as if it was torn in two. How could she choose between them? How was she supposed to? A day ago, it had become clear that Jerome was the one she wanted to be with, but after she had written this, the battle had begun all over again.

Her shoulders shook slightly as she wept into her hands, feeling all messed up inside. She had never imagined that she would ever be in this position. She didn't know what to do, and felt an unresolved panic clutching her heart. Why did everything always have to be so hard?

Mara lifted her head and wiped at her cheeks, picking up her pen again and drawing out a new sheet of paper.

No, she wasn't confused. Because amongst all the chaos in her mind, Jerome was there, making it better. He was the one, and she knew it, because no one else had ever given her so much reassurance; just the thought of him calmed her mind.

She controlled her breathing and began to write.

Jerome opened the door to his room, prepared to wearily collapse on his bed. However, no sooner than he had entered the cozy bedroom then a paper was thrust forcefully in his face.

From behind the flapping paper came Alfie's excited yelps. "Dude! I've been waiting forever for you to get home! There was this paper on your bed, and it said, 'For Jerome', so I read it…. READ IT! READ IT!"

"ALFIE!" Jerome exclaimed, annoyed, and attempted to get around the obstacle so he could officially enter the room. But Alfie would have none of that.

"Read it, man! I had no idea you were so good with the ladies!"

"Alfie!" Jerome repeated in annoyance, snatching the letter from his friend's hand.

Dear Jerome,

I'm so sorry. I hope you have completely forgiven me for what I did. Or rather, what I didn't do. I realized something the other day. Please meet me in my room when you get this. I told Alfie not to open it, but he probably did anyway, so I'm sorry for that invasion of privacy.

Love, Mara.

Jerome smiled at the page and at Mara's correct prediction of Alfie's actions. He stood up, letter still in hand, and opened the door.

"Where are you going, man?" Alfie asked stupidly. Jerome turned around with an incredulous look on his face.

"Did you _read_ it, Alfie? Or are you just stupid?"

He giddily jogged upstairs to Mara's door, then stood outside it for a while. He could feel his breathing quicken and his heart began to pound, but it soon became apparent that he would not be able to get his fluttering heart under control, so he knocked lightly on the door.

"Oh!" came a muffled voice. "Come… come in!"

Jerome opened the door cautiously. The voice was undoubtedly Mara's, but it sounded… pained… Mara sat on her bed, smiling. Her eyes were red and she was obviously pretending she was fine. She was far from it.

"Hey, now…" Jerome said at the sight of her, immediately advancing to her and sitting beside her on the bed. Someone so beautiful shouldn't have to ever go through anything to make them cry. Still, the tears almost made her look prettier.

"I'm fine," she said unconvincingly, biting her lip as tears shone in her chocolate eyes.

"Mara?"

She looked up at Jerome for a moment, then fell into him, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her shaking form, completely at a loss for what to do. She was clutching him tightly, crying into his chest.

"Do you want me to come back later?" he asked uncertainly. He didn't want to say the wrong thing, but he felt as if he should say _something_.

"No!" she replied quickly. "I'm… it's… I didn't mean to cry. It's just…I've been going through a hard time, choosing between you and Mick…"

Jerome frowned. So she had made a choice? As hard as he tried to calm himself, butterflies rose in his chest.

"Yes?"

"And… and I feel so bad…" she stuttered, wiping her eyes and looking up at him.

Jerome's heart suddenly deflated. No, no, no, no! She couldn't be serious. She had chosen Mick. Mick! The meathead, the one on the other side of the world! How could she have done this to him? Why would she call him over to her room just so she could break his heart? But he still remained, determined to be there for her. As always.

"… I feel so bad for Mick."

It took a moment for what Mara had said to sink in. When it did, Jerome tried so hard to restrain it, but a smile lightened up his face. Mara looked up, then smiled as well, to his relief. She had wiped away the last of the tears, but her makeup was still smudged.

"Me?" Jerome asked incredulously, suddenly feeling very giddy. "Me? You like… me?"

Mara smiled wider and nodded.

"I love you, Jerome."

She had said it before, but there was something different this time. This time, it made his heart leap and his stomach churn in excitement, and his whole body felt light and joyous at her words. He couldn't think of anything to say.

Mara laughed lightly, looking him in the eyes. He felt then, for the first time, that someone had seen through him with one glance, and seen everything he was. She was the only one who could do that.

"Why are you so tall?"

Jerome frowned in confusion, eyes smiling.

"I'm… sorry?"

"Scrunch down a little," she continued, giggling.

Jerome tried to make himself lower on the bed, leaning down uncomfortably.

"Good for you?" he smirked, still curious at what she was playing at.

"Perfect," she smiled, and leaned in toward him slowly. Her eyes flickered down to his lips, and he suddenly understood, heart pounding. He had wanted this for so long… but now he felt like he was going to die from anxiety. She seemed to move so slowly. Mara, usually so innocent, was taking the initiative. She scooted towards him more, lightly touching his hand. He helped her, leaning in as well, until their lips were practically brushing.

Mara pressed forward, and Jerome's senses sprang to life. Her lips gently pressed against his, and she gripped his hand firmly. He kissed her back, and they gently swayed on the bed, locked together sweetly. The kiss had a definitive rhythm, and they followed it softly, barely stopping to take a breath before moving back in again.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but which was realistically only a few minutes, they broke apart.

"I love you, Mara." Jerome smiled, gazing into her beautiful, soft, brown eyes. "I've loved you for a long time."

"I know."

She added with a little smile before pulling him into another kiss; "I should have known a long time ago. I don't know how I could have been so stupid..."

**Thank you to TrinityFlower of Memories for the idea of Mara sending the letter to Jerome! You gave me a perfect way to end the story! :D I hope you guys enjoyed! R E V I E W!**


End file.
